1. Field of the Invention
Liquid detergents are an alternative to powder-form detergents, liquid detergents being understood in the following to be pourable products and products of paste-like or salve-like consistency. Compared with powder-form detergents, liquid detergents have certain handling advantages and other performance features. In particular, larger quantities of nonionic surfactants can be incorporated in liquid detergents than in powder-form detergents which has the advantage of greater effectiveness against oily and greasy soil.
2. Statement of Related Art
Liquid detergents have long been known. Nevertheless, there is a need to find further improvements in regard to detergency and the possibility of producing liquid detergents using renewable raw materials. A liquid detergent which can be universally used at washing temperatures of 15.degree. to 90.degree. C. and which is particularly suitable for washing delicate fabrics is known from DE-A-39 20 480. It contains anionic surfactants, nonionic surfactants, alkyl glucosides, soaps of unsaturated and saturated fatty acids, polyhydric alcohol and citric acid in certain ratios by weight. The problem addressed by the present invention was further to improve this detergent.